<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persona 5: Judgement Day by Phantom_Thief5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055259">Persona 5: Judgement Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Thief5/pseuds/Phantom_Thief5'>Phantom_Thief5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Period-Typical Homophobia, coming out story, warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Thief5/pseuds/Phantom_Thief5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time has passed since the Phantom Thieves scored the biggest win in each of their lives. Each of them who triumphed have started to move on to other ventures in their lives. Sae Niijima however feels the same as she always did. Trading the prosecutors bench for the defence's she believed things would be different but something is missing..<br/>Life is tough for a career woman on her on in the big city. How much longer can she be alone in this world and refuse to let people in before it's too late? </p><p>One fateful day a woman is accused of murdering another and Japanese legal system has stacked the deck against her. 99.9% chance of expected failure..yet Sae is the only one who feels she can somehow win the case. She needs to otherwise all will be lost.</p><p>A.N<br/>This is a coming out story for Sae as well as a Sae/Tae as the pairing is my favourite. It's mainly told from Sae's perspective and there will be story, palaces, metaverse and of course Persona's.</p><p>The prologue will start in medias res and then chapter 1 will start at the beginning. </p><p>I hope you enjoy and if you can please leave a review for feedback.</p><p>Thanks!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niijima Sae/Takemi Tae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>20XX May 31st - Shinjuku Criminal Court - Courtroom 21 -13:02</strong>
</p><p>Sae stood with her jaw clenched, her breaths getting fainter and quicker as the judge rolled his eyes and ordered for the key witness to take the stand.</p><p><br/>
<em>This is it</em>  she thought.</p><p><br/>
Judge Nikushimi was an intolerable old man and he showed it in court today.  </p><p><br/>
Tilting his head and scrunching his eye's at whatever statement Sae threw out as her defense. He was clearly not going to be on her side, all things considered - one less ally in this fight.</p><p><br/>
Sae refused to let up and cried one final lament before the gavel came down and shook the entire courthouse. </p><p><br/>
"Enough! I've heard enough of this Miss Niijima!" he said the vein in his neck protruding. </p><p>"I feel this is a complete waste of the courts time and mine. A woman in your position ought to know better!" his lips pressed together in spite, dripping with what could be described only as venom. </p><p><br/>
Sae's eyes narrowed.</p><p><br/>
<em>You biggot! You were never listening to my defense to begin with.</em>
</p><p><br/>
"Yes your honour." said the bailiff as he turned tail and marched towards the court doors. </p><p><br/>
The doors opened slowly like a creeking castle door. The bailiff called for the key witness. He was the one man who hoped to shatter all the Sae stood for today. If his testimony made it through today the life of the woman the young defense attorney promised to protect was in danger. She would go to prison.</p><p><br/>
Her own client would be found guilty. <br/>
She would be dubbed a fraud of a lawyer. <br/>
Her career would come to a crashing halt.</p><p>Makoto held her hands over her mouth. Was this it for her sister? For the phantom thieves? For everything she had fought for all this time?<br/>
She looked across to her sister from the public gallery then to the person she was sat next to.<br/>
Haru's head bowed downward as she met Makoto's watery eyes, unable to say a word. <br/>
 <br/>
Sae's head slowly tilted in direction of the floor as her body sunk into her chair. </p><p><br/>
<em>No..</em>
</p><p><br/>
She felt a lump in her throat building and she burrowed her face into her arms. <br/>
 <br/>
<em><strong>Is this what you want? </strong></em></p><p><br/>
Suddenly a soft voice entered the attorneys mind. </p><p><br/>
<em>That voice..!</em>
</p><p><br/>
Sae wiped water from her eyes as her own sister was looking on, tears in her own eyes hoping for a sign, a motion, a word.. anything from the defence attorney. She looked up and saw what looked like a butterfly hovering around her.</p><p><br/>
<em>You'r...You're back!</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <strong>This truly is a battle that is against all odds. Are you willing to take the chance? The chance that your client is found guilty and will go to prison? What about 'her' as well? As she rests in the hospital she may suffer the same fate. My..what would that do to her delicate heart right now I wonder. Can you take such a chance?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>I Can!</em>  Sae began to feel more water building around her eyes at the mere mention of such an event.</p><p><br/>
Yes we left on uneven terms. I believe we can extend our contract to one more day. If you can turn things around in just one day. Perhaps there is hope.<br/>
I cannot lose her.</p><p>
  <em> Not now. She means the world to me. I need to see her again..I need her in my life! </em>
</p><p><br/>
Sae felt her body shudder, coiling inward at the thought of her losing that special someone. </p><p><br/>
The butterfly fluttered for a while. Taking in the body language of the young woman sat in distress. Finally it spoke to her again.</p><p><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Very well. I accept your vow. </em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>I am thou..</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>
She felt her body squirm and buckle. The public gallery began giving hushed whispers and estranged looks towards the defense's bench. Judge Nikushimi lifted his chin and sharpened his brow at her.</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Thou art I..</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath. Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart. Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret of  the judgement persona granting thee infinte power. For one day. Our souls are bound. Do what you must. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
As she raised her head, her eyes bolted open, frozen solid on the image of Anubis in front of her. The persona nodded and disappeared, reinforcing itself in her heart. <br/>
The judge began getting impatient and waved his hand in a calling motion towards the bailiff. <br/>
Sae shot up out of her seat. The whispers from the crowd turned into audible gasps. </p><p><br/>
"The defense isn't finished!" shouted Sae, now proudly standing tall pointing her finger towards him. </p><p>It was at that moment things needed to change<br/>
They had to<br/>
For her sake</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Awaken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Metaverse: Time ??? Date ???</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Take this! ... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and that! ... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>you don't belong here ... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>just a freak ... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>get out of our world ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em> you broken? Haha ... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>die! die! die! ... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>take it out! ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hateful laughter and ear-ripping screams filled the halls as the Persona slowly crept forward on her tip toes. Raven wine pools everywhere she looked. Pixie was not used to seeing so much blood. She could smell the faint stench of death in the air as she turned slowly onto the next corridor. To the north was the passage leading to the resting place of the Persona she needed to speak with.</p><p><br/>
Too many questions filled her little mind. What was happening to the meta verse? How had it become such a horror scene? The blood, the screams, what did it all mean? The lovers' Persona needed answers and she sought it from the counsel of the Judgement Persona: Anubis - he was just up ahead.</p><p> <br/>
She reached the steps leading up to a closed door. After taking a quick glance around behind her she deemed it safe and proceeded to ascend the steps. It took a momentus push but eventually the little fluttering Persona managed to use all her strength to pry the steel doors open and in she crept. </p><p><br/>
"H..hello. Anubis?" her eyes trying to find her way in the dark.</p><p><br/>
No response. </p><p><br/>
"Anubis art thou here?" she said her lips fevering and her skin shining in sweat.</p><p><br/>
A pair of dark red eyes manifested in the dark followed by a scuffled movement. </p><p><br/>
Pixie herself shrieked and fell down, making contact with the cold hard stone. Her wings quickly picked her up as her body prepared itself to scram.</p><p><br/>
"Who art thou?" a voice came from the darkness.</p><p><br/>
Pixie found herself relax to the recogniseable bass in Anubis' tone.</p><p> <br/>
"Anubis!" she giggled nervously "It's Pixie. What is happening out there; what's going on?" </p><p><br/>
The torches surrounding him quickly came alight as Anubis began to float into view. Pixie knew Anubis would have a more likely explanation for everything. He was a Judgement Persona after all. He judged the hearts of the dead; surely of all the Personas she knew he would be the one who had an answer.</p><p><br/>
"I don't have an answer.." he spoke "..for I have just awoken."</p><p><br/>
"Yes Anubis, you're awake because they dyin' out there right!?"</p><p><br/>
Pixie began to fly around, looking panicked as she continued to throw question after question at him.</p><p><br/>
"There be crimson everywhere and screamin'. Do you know who's doin that?" her mouth didn't stop moving  "Are they baddies, oh..! are they going to Annut?" </p><p><br/>
Anubis looked in thought for a second, he rubbed his chin with his fingers. The sounds of further screams vibrated through the hollow room.</p><p><br/>
"No." he said  "That is the sound of death you hear, but it is not the normal passing of the other side. Not the souls who come to me for judgement. This is different." </p><p><br/>
"Whaddya' mean?" Pixie asked tilting her head.</p><p><br/>
"The screams of the ones being killed out there seem to be coming from other Personas." he replied.</p><p><br/>
"Other Personas!? They gettin' killed??" </p><p><br/>
Anubis lowered his hands to his crossed legs.</p><p><br/>
"Indeed." he said. </p><p><br/>
"But..why?"</p><p><br/>
"The knowledge you seek I do not yet possess." he said "The cries are hateful for some reason. Only the human world pedals such emotion." he said thinking to himself as to why such an horrifying event could be taking place. Personas killing other Personas - it did not make sense.</p><p><br/>
"Ugghh..yuk..hate..awful!" Pixie spat as she spoke. "Lover Arcana's like myself be in danger. Hate tries to destroy Love." she said.</p><p>"Do not worry little one." he said now floating towards the door. "You will be safe here."</p><p><br/>
"Wait..where ya goin' !?"  she asked.</p><p><br/>
Anubis floated to a stand still before turning his head in response. </p><p><br/>
"It appears I will need to seek answers from the human world." he said.</p><p><br/>
He turned his head back slowly and began to move onward into the dark tunnel, surrounded by voices echoing through the metaverse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>out of this world … </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>this world … </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>pathetic thing, kill it! … </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>before it can grow…   </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>… what? … girls? </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>haha..</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>… your kind have no love… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>..no love of any kind..</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>… who are you…</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>...you will never find love...</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>20XX December 31st - Sunday - 11:00am </strong><br/>
<em>5 months before </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>' No..'</em>
</p><p><br/>
Sae Niijima's eyes cracked open as she came to. She slowly raised herself and saw she was in her bed. The next day had arrived but the sun was late. No light could be found here nor there from any window. The month's end was pitch black just as it's beginning. </p><p><br/>
<em>What time is it?</em>  she thought to herself. </p><p><br/>
She looked over to her watch on the side. It took a while but she steadied her gaze on the time. It was indeed morning. </p><p><br/>
After getting out of bed she slowly made her way into the front room. She turned to see a figure slowly walking from across the hall.</p><p><br/>
"Morning..sis!" came an exhausted greeting from the workout room.</p><p><br/>
"Morning Makoto. I see you've been up a while. Been hitting the treadmil today?" Sae said. </p><p><br/>
"Yep." Makoto replied "With this month being full of cold weather, I've not had any chance to keep up any daily excercise."  she took the towel from around her neck and wiped away the remaining respiration from her face. </p><p><br/>
The sisters got the treadmil after summer break. It was a good way to stay lean and fit for what lay ahead. With them both doing akido it was also a good way to maintain stamina, especially for the younger sister and her escapades as a Phantom Thief. At first the older sister disliked the idea but over time she now understood what drove Makoto during her investigation of the Phantom Thieves and now..now she couldn't be more proud of her sibling. </p><p><br/>
Sae smiled and wrapped an arm around her sister's neck and gave her a quick peck on her cheek. </p><p><br/>
"Make sure you don't go too hard." </p><p><br/>
Makoto held a shy hand up to her cheek embracing her sister's gesture. </p><p><br/>
"I won't sis." giving a little laugh.</p><p><br/>
"Now then.." Sae grabbing empty cups from the side "Coffee?" </p><p><br/>
"Sure. My heart rate has started to settle a little so a little caffeine should be fine." </p><p><br/>
Sae turned towards the kitchen and proceeded to pour them both from the coffee machine.</p><p><br/>
Both of them sat down on the couch. It had been a while for them to fully have a morning together. Sae always wanted to spend more time with her sister but with work and Makoto with school it was always a difficult thing to achieve. She was finally glad she can look back at the good memories of those moments. Moments she hopes to continue sharing as long as she can. </p><p><br/>
"So how's college going now that you're an aspiring student again." Sae asked.</p><p><br/>
"It's going well, after this winter break we're starting something new next week." Makoto said. "It also appears we'll be having a visitor fly in to do a talk at the university." now taking a sip of coffee.</p><p><br/>
"Hm?" Sae mumbled through her coffee.</p><p><br/>
"It's been kept secret but Haru has been keeping her ear to the ground and reckons it might be someone famous! Someone that we've both been excited to meet ourselves for quite some time." Makoto smiled.</p><p><br/>
"How is your friend Miss Okumura these days?"  Sae now taking more sips.</p><p><br/>
Makoto looked down at her coffee. "Yes..friend." she said.</p><p><br/>
Sae tilted her head slightly at her sister but was cut off before she could ask-</p><p><br/>
"By the way sis. Are you sure you don't want to come with us later tonight?" Makoto's eyes now staring into her coffee. The swirling black vortex in her cup the only way she could keep her from meeting her sister's eyes again. </p><p><br/>
Sae sighed and looked down at her own cup.</p><p><br/>
"Yes I'm sure sister."</p><p><br/>
"But you'll practically be on your own. On new years!.." Makoto said. "Sure you don't want to come with? There's a really great firework display that we're all gonna see together. We never got the chance to see them with dad when we were younger so I just thought.." her eyes weighed a little as she said that, knowing she and her sister had a tough time talking about their father. </p><p><br/>
Sae's didn't much care for the mention of dad either but her eyes stayed upright. She didn't want to ruin the mood of the conversation with her own opinion on that matter.</p><p><br/>
"I'd more than likely cramp your style." Sae smiled into a quick laugh. </p><p><br/>
"Besides I've got a mountain of work to do for my cases." she added.</p><p><br/>
Makoto looked down. Her heart didn't like hearing things like that but she had gotten used to it little by little over the years.<br/>
"I'll be sure to drop by tomorrow night again. I can't not see you on New years' day!" </p><p><br/>
Sae smiled again. "I would be glad if you did." </p><p><br/>
Eventually the sisters finished their drinks and hugged each other off at the door step. Makoto was spending a full day out with her friends on new year's. For one solitary second Sae could't have been happier. </p><p><br/>
That was until she turned around and saw the workload again sitting ridged on her counter. </p><p><br/>
<em>I'll get ready first</em>  she thought</p><p><br/>
After a quick shower and a plate of toast she came back and once again looked at the plethora of law on her table.<br/>
First she grabbed a new mug of coffee. She had felt a little more tired lately than usual -today expected to be no different-  but something small did seem to percolate into this morning in particular. She just couldn't put her finger on what it was. Oh well never mind. Enough distraction. It was time to get cracking with work on a sunday.</p><p><br/>
Sae sighed as she turned around to her side and on the side were cases on: homicide, suicide, patricide, matricide, infanticide - what to decide?</p><p><br/>
...</p><p><br/>
Her days started to feel like broken record. </p><p><br/>
She took a large gulp of her coffee and laid back into her chair, her head cocked towards the ceiling. </p><p><br/>
<em>No not today.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> <strong>December 31st - City center - before midnight</strong></p><p><br/>
Makoto stood almost frozen as she took in the sights and sounds of the pre-fireworks show with all different lights and smoke effects. Crowded people were talking, cheering, laughing.  Haru smiled and laughed as they stood side by side in their winter coats waiting for the fireworks to begin.<br/>
She thought about her sister and thought about calling but she knew there'd be no reception at midnight and her sister would more than likely be burning the midnight oil on her cases. Five minutes later the fireworks kicked off.<br/>
Makoto looked back up at the sky. <br/>
She and Haru stood in awe of the massive display. </p><p><br/>
"Happy new year! Make a new year wish Makoto."</p><p><br/>
"Happy new year!..oh."  she found herself scrambling to think</p><p><br/>
"Erm, I wish for a healthy and beautiful new year for me and my sister." she said smiling.</p><p><br/>
Haru smiled back and rested her head on Makotos shoulder as they continued to embrace the colourful and wonderful night sky. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Earlier</em>
</p><p><strong>December 31st - Tokyo Memorial Park - 23:40pm</strong> </p><p><br/>
Sky's black cloak continued to envelope the view of the blanket white fields and chilly trees. Murky grey paths thickened with feathers fall as snow gently swept to the ground around the young defence attorney who stood quieter than a mouse in her dark blue winter coat and pearl grey scarf. The northern kiss of air blew past her cheeks as she looked on at stone grave in front of her.</p><p><br/>
"Hello father." she said. </p><p><br/>
A wisp of winter's blade snuck past her face once more but she still remained, rooted to the spot.</p><p><br/>
"Makoto isn't here this evening but she says hello too." she continued "She's out with friends tonight."</p><p><br/>
Sae laughed to herself as she looked down remembering her chat from earlier.</p><p><br/>
"Yes..friends." she added.  "Our little class president Makoto, out enjoying herself. I can't even picture it." </p><p><br/>
Her lips whitened and she clenched her jaw.</p><p><br/>
"I miss you dad." she said. "I wish you were here, just for a day. Just so you could see how grown up Makoto has become. She's beaten me at that game." </p><p><br/>
Sae's eyes met the floor and small water droplets splashed her winter boots down below.</p><p><br/>
"Why..?" she winced. "Why did you leave us? Leave me?....why.." she clenched her gloved fist and her eyes tight.</p><p><br/>
Time passed slowly before Sae looked up at the grave again. </p><p><br/>
"I brought these, I hope they're ok in the cold." she said.</p><p><br/>
Sae knelt down and placed flowers on the grave. </p><p><br/>
"They can keep you both company for the time being. Let mother know I stopped by." she said scraping snow off the plaque. </p><p><br/>
The special engraving read:</p><p><br/>
<em>Dearly loved - Together with a beautiful mother</em><br/>
<em>By two daughters</em><br/>
<em>Sae &amp; Makoto</em><br/>
<em>Forever in their thoughts</em><br/>
<em>R.I.P</em>
</p><p><br/>
She stood back up and tightened the scarf around her. </p><p><br/>
"I'll be joining you here eventually." she said looking at the empty space next to the grave.</p><p><br/>
"But mine won't mention anyone else." she said looking at the names on the plaque. "At least that saves money on engraving." she joked.</p><p><br/>
Sure enough after spending a little more time, she gathered her snowy black handbag and slowly  began to make her way out of the park.</p><p>She reached the main road and with one small head turn, said her goodbye before walking slowly back down the road. Walking slowly back in the ashen grey snow. Walking slowly back towards her lonely apartment. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>